vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108815-morning-coffee-16th-of-august-when-chua-attack
Content ---- ---- You need foods! I... never cared for Whitevale, either. I like Farside, though, especially the shiphand mission there; it's really "trippy." | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Heh, I think I've read more complaints about Whitevale than any other zone. -_- It really is too long for its own good with too many quests that... just aren't terribly interesting. And too much generic white terrain. The terraformer area and South Whitevale kind of appealed to me, but the rest is just eeeeendless snowy hills *snooze*. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Also, happy birthday Roo! May your future poetry be ever the more explosive! | |} ---- Hehe..thank you ^_^ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That zone single handedly started my altitus. I was all happy and content with my Medic, and then I did Whitevale and it just went on forever, when i was done with it I was spent. It also didn't help that I'm a Scientist and the Data Cubes in Whitevale were especially frustrating to find. | |} ---- NICE! | |} ---- ---- ---- For me it's Wilderrun that just goes on and one and on. Especially those hunting quests at the beginning. I think Whitevale is ok, but Farside rules over all, especially once you get out onto the surface with the low gravity and awesome music. | |} ---- ---- I've never had a bugged quest there. What happens? Also, less biodome, more low g. And more coffee. There is not enough coffee in the world this morning. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *Sigh* My post teasing you in a humorous manner has been removed because one is not allowed to tease people with whom one has daily friendly interactions on forums, apparently. So I'll be boring and say I hope you find Farside more cooperative the next time you play it. *yawn* | |} ---- It's not so much as an add as a ending Picture I'm working on for the recruitment thread, though I will consider making an Ad version I can just plop into Looking for a guild posts hahaha | |} ---- ---- Sorry, no name calling even in jest. It's one of the main things we do discourage. =/ | |} ---- ---- Dearest Sir. I do hope every so much that you enjoy your voyage to Farside and that the Ikthians are not overly troublesome. Kindest regards, Ucho. | |} ---- ---- Huh. Chua must have done some experiments on me while sleeping, because last I checked... | |} ---- I... obviously need more coffee.. the words are all blending together.. .. I blame the chua's again.. | |} ---- Another victim of the infamous Chua Brain Scrambler! There is no cure. Only coffee. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's okies Chillia! You're still our buddy, and unofficial member of The Skullkickers! | |} ---- Soon! Soon! Once my engineer hits level 25 (which is when they start to bloom), it will pretty much be confirmed as my new main! Please accept this emotionally-neutral farewell! From ProtoStar! Big fan too ^^ | |} ---- ---- Nooooooo! Don't give in! :lol: Actually, I think I'll play some Dominion this morning. See y'all in a minute! | |} ---- ---- ---- I have a Highborn Cassian. I just want some of that cross faction RP. | |} ---- No. Dommies are the worst. :P | |} ---- You know I gotcher back. Just hit me when you wanna go :P | |} ---- ---- No, chua did coffee-deprivation experiments on me causing me to quote the wrong person. Though come to think of it, I am not certain is Kytar is man or woman. Edit: Oh wait. The post was clearly quoting Kytar, Chillia, you need more than one single cherry tomato for brekkie! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I will duel you on ptr I have a stalker build that needs testing | |} ---- Honestly if I didn't switch sides to refresh myself I may have quit the game. I just wasn't having fun on Exile side. I absolutely did not expect to fall in love with the Dominion after you get past the Ark Ship Domimion gets amazing. | |} ---- Hmph. Maybe later. | |} ---- Too soon, too soon... | |} ---- Whitevale and Wilderrun are just about tied for me in terms of "oh god why". Wilderrun probably "loses" the battle for suckiest map because I find Torine and lots of other lore related stuff on the map to be awesome. Also Jungle > Snow. :P | |} ---- Yeah, the Torrine stuff is pretty cool. I guess it's just the first half where you have to kill 50000000000000000 of every kind of creature that makes me want to stab my eyes out. It's like the quests from the dumb dwarf in Stranglethorn and then Sholazar. So many hours of boredom and frustration... | |} ---- I have been perma flagged since hitting whitevale. Nobody has attacked me yet. But i did manage to fry this himan engi yesterday Edit removing smiley :( | |} ---- ---- I'll hang out in Whitevale this afternoon. Maybe we can have some fun. I'm level 50 so I won't attack you. :lol: I love crossfaction RP. It's not that I resent you guys for switching. We don't do anything together lately. Makes me sad. | |} ---- I've been so focused on leveling (so you guys stop giving me crap :P) and helping guildies. I havn't actually done outside of the dominion only zones. So I'm never in the world to run into people most nights I just BG queue and never keave Illium to far from the PvP vendors | |} ---- ---- :O Buster came after you in an Adventure? O_O That's kinda hardcore. That said, it sounds like you need an RP break sir to relax and destress a bit! *High Five* | |} ---- ---- Are they over 18? | |} ---- He didn't ask. | |} ---- I just started in farside. One of the biomes. Not sure if ill have time to play this afternoon unfortunately. | |} ---- It's a good thing we have a Sheriff then. When he's not too busy getting things in his eyes. | |} ---- Yeah... these poor ladies. The other Aurin guys in the guild are the usual quieter brooding types. Rocio is quiet, but just because all in his family are Espers. He doesn't ask permission, has no sense of personal space or subtlety. He realizes that his mask makes him scary looking, but all too often he'll forget he's wearing it. | |} ---- ---- Peter Steele style Upright bass or standard bass? | |} ---- ---- I play a 5 string Ibanez, but I'd love to have a chain for a strap :D My wife will be there, so we might get to play some Type O Negative. She does keys for Christian Woman and My Girlfriend's Girlfriend. | |} ---- ---- ---- How did I miss that! Happy Birthday Roo, may your day be glorious and awesome, if I wasn't on my phone there would be pictures of awesome cake and explosions!!!!!! *high five* May your day be filled with Glory, and lots of Nexus and Wildstar, and Dominion Domination! | |} ---- *wishes she had said precious Rocio, but no matter. He swaggers up anyway and presents a box of bagels* For you my sweet! Hopefully you find one flavor to your liking? | |} ---- ---- We canz be neighbors when i get home! Jacosta's place is boring until I get to 36! :D | |} ---- *Kaelish peers at the embellished swaggering, or so it seems, but has more interest in the bagels he propositions her with. Coffee and bagels, the thought is sound enough for the foggy minded Aurin mulling over a decision. It's fairly obvious with the way her hand wavers between one choice and the other. Either way, Rocio simply hasn't gotten it that she went from overly flirtatious with no results to suddenly aloof and hard to win over. Apparently that works best with his type because here he is with bagels!* Are you Roo? Or is that someone else? I'm a little sleepy still. Whose birthday is it? *Finally, the indecision ends and there's a bagel, plucked properly with a drowsy smile offered in kind* Bagels, lovely. Grandma, what large eyes you have! Or so say the Humans when they tell their children that story. All jokes aside, it looks lovely, the peeping security eyes are hilarious, especially in the rocket ship. You can have them buried in a wall and randomly scare your guests as they pop out through it in a "HELLO INTRUDER, I'VE GOT MY EYE ON YOU!" | |} ---- Good! I'm actually going to take my time this time. I think I don't feel as overly excited like a kid at Christmas this time. And architect really helps that. So, I'm going to take more time on my houses and try to stick to the themes I have in mind. Haha. | |} ---- ---- *Rocio, hopelessly enchanted, smiles back with delight* Anything for you, my dear! I hope you slept well? | |} ---- YOU! Happy Birthday! I somehow missed that post! | |} ---- *Suddenly the drowsy Aurin turns rather sheepish, tilting her head one way with the coffee steam slowly floating by it. A surreal impression as the hair typically covering one eye slips aside and her full face is revealed.* There was a lot of commotion going on last night in the ladies' quarters. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you? *The mere shift of her tone sliding from embarrassment to amusement, though only the fragment of a smile visible on those mauve lips. Apparently, Rocio's late night skirmishes through the bedrooms of those Aurin girls must have woken her up. Or word got around, it was definitely hard to say where she was involved. After properly delivering her not-quite-so-subtle prod she resumed taking dainty bites of the bagel in hand. Naturally, her hair settled back into its customary position without much fuss from her.* Mmm... bagels. | |} ---- ---- ---- The prankster in me loves this, so here we go: Good morning . Today I had a Rocio provided bagel for breakfast. I look forward to further remodeling my house on Stormtalon and harassing Rocio playfully in WildStar. How about you? -K. | |} ---- ---- You do have Rocio rather well trained. O-O *ponders using pink haired spellslinger as bait.... and over come urge to Overdrive and rampage on* It's not you Spellslingers make me sad in PvP when they gang up on me... so I have this urge to kill all Exile Spellslingers. <3 | |} ---- I wish I could show this to Elora. She's terrified of giant eyeballs. I was roommates with her until I put one in the shower... privileged revoked. :( | |} ---- *She came to accept the males of her society preferred to wear their masks in widely public areas. Icelus typically did as well, at least, in Thayd where she more often ran into him in between all the adventures and battlegrounds. But oh the housing moments... They suited one another rather well with their stunning coat similarities. Delightful Esper, especially when it came to dropping the Dominion like the flies they were. Rocio's mask momentarily caused her mind to wander, but never for overly long.* Misunderstanding. *Kaelish mused over the brim of her coffee mug.* Is that what we're calling it these days? *Another playful jab. A Kaelish awake and alert was a dangerously perceptive creature and woe be the poor sap her attention fixated on. Yet, could he handle it? Time would tell soon enough!* Is that what it's looking like? I feel as if I should drop a RP thread in the RP section of a Kaelish somehow falling out of the void into his area :P | |} ---- Rocio wasn't sure what she meant by "it". If she meant "it" was "that", then he would rather her not know that "that" certainly did not happen. If she meant "Some other thing": well, the next thing that happened was that he was promptly expelled from the safehouse where they were meeting for causing a ruckus, but not before he understood how far he could go with those lovely Aurin. He takes a sip of coffee. "I see I'm getting a bit well known. I suppose that's okay. I've never been one to hide who I am... never mind this." He pointed to his mask. "It's amazing how much people can tell about you, when you don't have a face to fool them with." | |} ---- Impressions were what they were given the way things tended to bounce through the Aurin-vine, another incarnation of that Human game called telephone. How many times had she witnessed the small hairless children falling into piles of laughter when their game concluded? Kaelish tended to little ones only because of her high pace energy and willingness to love everyone. Yes, even Chuas. Shock and horror tended to be the Exile reaction when she mourned their demise. After all, Chuas were the only Dominion race she somewhat felt a connection to. They too had their lives forever changed by the Dominion and Humans alike. What would have happened to the Chua if the Exiles met them first? Had anyone ever spared a thought about that? Aurins were innately mischievous to a fault. She was by far no exception. "Just a touch," a simple shrug, the dainty arch of a shoulder raised up in reflection. "Maybe if you didn't rile the youngsters so much at the wee odd hours of the night," there was a flash of a smile quickly hidden behind her mug. "You'd be less popular the mornings after such events." One teal eye drifted over the outline of his mask. Each had their own style and getting a male out of his mask provided some of the most fun she had in a while. "There are more ways than simple sight," tilting her head in a considering manner. "Inflection, gesture, body language, all of it compensates. Even your actions." The last came with a laugh because obviously she was ribbing him for the way his situation last eve could easily be contorted with the hysterical recollections going on about him from those youngsters. | |} ---- ---- "Ah..." Rocio shrugged a bit. For a certainty, had he been on Arboria, he would have never dreamed of going through a girl's things. His mother was playful but she also ran a tight ship when it came to training and maintaining her ranks of hunters and watchers. Besides, back on Arboria there was no way he'd ever have been considered for either jobs, being as he was, a veritable cripple among his family, a weak Esper among the strong. But now the tables were turned. Science has rid him of his disability, augmentation made him an asset to the Black Hoods and all that lack of self-confidence had been left on the ravaged planet. Nexus was his home now and it would always be. Full of ladies like Kaelish, who wouldn't care if he was masked or missing an eye. He could sit down for coffee and bagels and think about the latest trouble he'd gotten himself into. "I suppose reputation isn't something I'm too concerned about, so long as I can still make my acquaintance with ladies such as yourself." | |} ---- ---- ..Peter Steele never played an upright (except in the video for Black #1 but that was as a joke). Peter used an Esh Stinger. This is a pic of a prototype Esh was building as a signature model before Peter Steele's death. It's based on his Stinger. I saw Type O in '98 at Ozzfest. They were amazing. The last song of their 45 minute set was Wolf Moon (my fav Type O tune). He ripped the strings off of his bass. I'm pretty sure I've told this before but it was pretty awesome so it's OK XD Gonna play a bit. Look for Lilllie in game. I'd like to join the SKullkickers. | |} ---- ((I'll let you start it. Lots of OwPvP today. Despite the one bad egg...)) | |} ---- I'm at work but anyone who is on can invite you!!! :) I saw them at a few club shows, during the October Rust Era. Loved that band so much. I know he didn't usually play the upright, but it's a powerful image and it was a good excuse to throw around a talented bass Player/Singers name! :D | |} ---- Who's being the bad Egg Ro-Ro? | |} ---- ---- I've seen every one of my favorite bands live save for Maiden. They played in Houston back in 2012 on my birthday no less but even though I could have afford the tickets there was NO was I was going to suffer in the Houston heat. I love maiden but I can't take Texas heat lol I'm trying to log in. I keep getting mobbed by birthday wishes. x.x My life's so hard, eh? :) | |} ---- I have a few I havn't merely because of the absurd prices of some of the old Stadium bands. I will see U2 one day! | |} ---- Naming and shaming is not permitted on the forums. I had the pleasure of beating him twice. So we're even. | |} ---- Well at least you got some revenge. | |} ---- ---- Era muy dulce. Gracias. | |} ---- *high Fives* (Thanks Google Translate) | |} ---- ---- If it's a mock Nintendo game, then the art doesn't look ANYTHING like the game. | |} ---- ---- No just the general Box design. It'll be My Art, using WS characters, likely some Guild members. | |} ---- ---- Ouch, just glad you're alright man! | |} ---- Thank you sir. I'll be on after I make hamburgers for a bit before work today. This raises the question how would a half scrapple half ground beef burger taste? I may have to science this one day. | |} ---- Ouch >.< The same thing happened to my husband when he was a teenager, right where the thumb connects to the rest of the hand. He still has no feeling in a good portion of his thumb. Just make sure you take care of it and don't let it get infected. :( AS for Whitevale, I actually like it there. I love the trees and hills all covered in white. They look like marshmellows. Or whipped cream. Mmmmm. Whitevale makes me want cake. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Did Ael find lonely slug? Or was different shiphand? | |} ---- What's scrapple? Scrabble + Snapple fusion? | |} ---- This was the shiphand where you're in the mines, and you have to fight a termite queen. Last time I ran this one, the queen only had 10K hp, this time... it had 15K. Was pretty harrowing for a bit! | |} ---- Then Ael did not find slug :D Chua recommend going back, kill Termite queen and then run up along wooden path in same cave and jump across rock blocking path. Will find cute surpise at top :D | |} ---- ---- Maybe my next time through! | |} ---- You will be infected with loooooove!!! | |} ---- Oh no... but my mom told me it was love | |} ---- ---- Hey guys wh... Nopenopenope... >.> *leaves | |} ---- Infects Rocio with looooooooooove | |} ---- Thank goodness I have alts who haven't passed this stage. Thanks love! | |} ---- ---- You're such boy... Chua not care about that... | |} ---- Does this remind any one else of the movie "Weird Science"? | |} ---- I don't know about you, but the scanbot (that is a scanbot right?) made me think it was a floating video camera spying on him. | |} ----